¿Qué hay de malo en querer a una madre?
by Lamark
Summary: Ahora que Lucius está en Azkaban, Narcisa no puede dejar de llorar. Draco tratará de consolarla, pero pronto comenzará a verla como algo más que una madre. Su corazón le pide que aproveche y actúe y su cabeza que sea sensato. ¿A quién hará caso?


DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN; LAS IDEAS, SÍ.

ADVERTENCIAS: R18, INCESTO, ADULTERIO, VIOLENCIA, PAIDOFILIA, LENGUAJE INAPROPIADO, SPOILERS.

OTRAS ACLARACIONES: FIC-RESPUESTA AL RETO DE ALBA LUPIN.

* * *

_"Si tú caes, yo caigo. Pero si él cae, volamos."_

_D. M._

_"Donde comienza la sangre, no queda espacio para el amor"._

_N. M._

_"La sangre pura se marchita, Draco. Pero hasta los Malfoy tenemos nuestros límites hoy en día"._

_L.M._

* * *

_Una mujer orgullosa. Una mujer fuerte. Siempre lo has sido. Siempre…_

Maltrechas palabras de falso consuelo cruzaban la mente de una flor enjaulada en el cuerpo de una mujer. Trataban de calmar su corazón despedazado y su alma marchita, pero el esfuerzo era en vano: una minúscula fuga de límpido vidrio líquido salía huyendo de su cueva ocular, dibujando líneas invisibles de pena cruel sobre ciertas aún jóvenes mejillas níveas curtidas ya por la soledad.

_…excepto ahora…_

Y esas dos palabras, surgidas de su propio entendimiento, que enmarcaban la verdad más absoluta y pura se clavaron en su pecho como una daga fina y alargada que le traspasó más allá del dolor físico.

Un río crearon sus pupilas brillantes, cimas de montañas azuladas por desesperación fría, y este fluyó a raudales por su semblante tembloroso hasta desembocar en el delta de su barbilla ligeramente picuda, desde donde goteó en sus últimos vestigios hasta las páginas ajadas de un maltrecho cuadernito verde emborronado con palabras presurosas, poéticas y momentáneamente liberadoras:

_Y cuando te marches, ¿qué pasará? El viento entre los sauces gritará tu nombre y, mientras, yo bajo los sauces lloraré hasta hacer nacer un nuevo río por el que fluirá la desesperanza._

_…y siempre…_

El desgarramiento de su ser sonó a ruido de estallido cristalino: una llamada demasiado impetuosa de auxilio desolado contra el espejo que su imagen rota le devolvía derretía la sangre de sus nudillos perfectamente cincelados por el pintor de las Amarilidáceas. Plaquetas, hematíes y leucocitos se deslizaban en cascada salvaje por la superficie antes bellamente pulida y en sus meandros bruscos salpicaban de color rojo vivo las letras ya casi diluidas de aquel cuaderno.

Y, a pesar de todo, Narcisa Malfoy no sentía dolor alguno ante tal situación. Nada le afectaba, nada le dolía, nada le martirizaba, nada le impresionaba. Nada.

Salvo él. Salvo él… y su partida.

Aquella partida que, seguramente, sería para no volver.

— No te vayas, no te vayas… — susurró a sus ojos hinchados envueltos entre témpanos alargados de vidrio destrozado.

— ¿Decías algo…?

Volteó su cuerpo bruscamente y el cuaderno empapado de lágrimas, sangre y sudor cayó en el ojo cruento de una serpiente enroscada bordada en la tupida alfombra verduzca.

Su mirada lo vio: la pálida mano derecha rozaba con suavidad el marco del vano, engalanado con temas vegetales inventados, mientras que su cabecita adusta e inocente trataba de internarse en la alcoba con curiosidad. Enmarcado bajo el umbral de la puerta, un ángel protector y protegido la contemplaba con una mezcla de fascinación, preocupación y deferencia.

Ella clavaba los ojos en los pozos de hielos grises que desde allí la vigilaban, como si fuera ella la niña, como si él fuera el adulto, como si los papeles hubieran sido tornados desde que comenzó aquel verano tórrido en temperatura y amor prohibido de 1996.

— No pasa nada, Draco. Nada en absoluto — explicó contundentemente con su voz trémula alzando la nariz hacia el techo abovedado, tratando de recuperar su autoridad matriarcal, nacida de un terrible hueco marital, de la que ella jamás había deseado gozar.

Pero él no se movió a pesar de aquella contestación insolente. Continuó allí, con los gélidos pozos grises de sentimientos inacabables fijos en sus doloridos pozos azules de soledad fatal.

Hasta que él, sorprendentemente, bajó la vista y Narcisa conoció la sensación de diminuto júbilo interior por la victoria ganada. Pero se equivocaba. La flor se equivocaba, pues los pozos grises miraban ahora horrorizados el puño níveo de la antigua doncella, rajado por cristales de sufrimiento y goteante de vida rojiza.

— Madre… — susurró, asustado, mirando con sus ojos de plata el dolor del semblante de su progenitora, la cual hundía su cara entre los pliegues de su mano sana y salpicada de rojo. — ¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Y entonces su vista topó con el espejo bruñido desfragmentado y chorreante de sangre pura. Y entonces su vista topó con los cristales esparcidos por la sala, como si, literalmente, el reflejo de su madre hubiera explotado. Y entonces su vista topó con el cuadernito verde sobre el ojo verde de la serpiente verde de la alfombra verde, cubierto por una capa fresca y pegajosa del color del primer espectro solar.

Y entonces su vista topó con todo aquel rojo entre tanto verde y… se sintió morir.

Él se desplazó con presura hacia la cama adoselada y, sosteniendo el inicio de una de las sábanas de seda, desgarró uno de los extremos de la suave tela esmeralda. Con aquel jirón danzando tras de sí, como una estela, como una cometa, Draco transfiguró alas a sus pies para alcanzar a esa figura femenina - la cual escondía su puño herido entre los ropajes de su vestido - pues esta parecía querer escapar de allí al dirigirse hacia la salida de la alcoba a todo correr.

— No te vayas… — ordenó suplicante el hijo a la madre mientras agarraba a aquella por el hombro huesudo y tembloroso por el llanto nuevamente comenzado.

Y la flor, al oír aquellas tres palabras en su boca, se sintió renacer. Paró sus pisadas angustiosas y permitió que el muchacho sostuviera el puñado de sangre reseca en que se había convertido su suave mano y lo envolviera delicadamente entre la tela esmeralda susurrante de explicaciones y confesiones que ninguno era capaz de pronunciar.

Tras vendar la herida de la vergüenza y acomodar a la antigua doncella en el borde de mullido armazón de plumas de fénix, Draco recogía con extremo celo los cristales del espejo estallado y trataba de arrancar la sangre endemoniadamente pura que manchaba cada rincón.

— Eso pueden hacerlo los elfos de casa, cariño — murmuró entonces de forma apenas audible la mujer.

Él, que se encontraba encorvado buscando restos de espejo aún sin descubrir, se irguió con sorpresa. _Cariño_… Le había llamado _cariño_… A él, a su hijo…

Trató de desechar estúpidas ideas de su mente ilógicamente amorosa y simplemente contestó:

— Ya no están aquí, madre. El Señor Oscuro mató a los tres últimos, ¿recuerdas?

Pero nada más pronunciar esa contestación, se arrepintió al vislumbrar cómo la pena acudía a nublar la pupila de su madre otra vez. Gracias al Señor Oscuro, su padre se hallaba en Azkaban y su madre lloraba amargamente y rompía espejos para auto-culparse. Y, sin embargo, él estaba siendo iniciado a cambio en sus filas negérrimas, aprendiendo _Oclumancia_ por parte de su tía materna, arriesgándose a ser enviado a Azkaban y a que su madre sufriera el doble.

Era un estúpido, era un hipócrita… y su madre no se merecía aquello.

De improviso, se percató de la existencia de un cuadernito sobre la alfombra, el cual no había limpiado aún. Era verde esmeralda, tal que el fondo sobre el que se encontraba, y por eso no había conseguido reparar en él a simple vista. De hecho, si no fuera por la sangre reseca que en su tapa se acumulaba lo habría pasado por alto.

Aquel cuaderno se asemejaba a un diario o a un libro de notas. Lo tomó con curiosidad y limpió sus tapas de polvo, vidrio y sangre. Sintió ganas de abrirlo y leer ávidamente lo que en su interior se había escrito, pero…

— Trae eso aquí, Draco — indicó inflexible ella.

Él la miró. Allí estaba: sentada sobre la colcha color musgo, con la mirada altanera y el semblante duro. No parecía que hacía apenas unos segundos se estuviera viniendo abajo.

Draco se sintió ofendido, utilizado, despreciado. Quiso disimular, quiso extender el brazo y entregarlo, quiso largarse de la habitación de sus padres y hacer como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, no fue capaz.

— ¿Qué guardas aquí? ¿Qué escribes? — preguntó desafiante. — Madre, no es la primera vez que casi te desangras. No es la primera vez que rompes un espejo. No es la primera vez que tengo que adecentar tus destrozos. ¡Y todo desde que escribes en este maldito cuaderno! ¡Ya estoy harto!

Narcisa estaba pálida, muda, en suspenso. Deseó gritar, deseó levantarse y arrancar el cuaderno de las manos de su hijo, deseó castigarlo por su falta de respeto con una bofetada. Sin embargo, no fue capaz.

— Acércate, tesoro — murmuró entonces mientras palmeaba en el fragmento de cama que estaba a su lado.

Draco creyó haber oído mal. _Tesoro_… Le había llamado _tesoro_… A él, a su hijo…

Narcisa siempre había sido una madre sobreprotectora, siempre lo había mimado, siempre lo había cuidado. Pero no era muy dada a expresar sus sentimientos. No lo llamaba _tesoro_ o _cariño_ desde que era casi un bebé.

_Tal vez me quiere, tal vez me quiere _como yo la quiero a ella_. Tal vez…_

_— _Vamos… — insistió la flor.

Él se acercó, sintiéndose flotar en una nube mullida y suave. Y la nube fue aún más mullida y más suave cuando su madre lo condujo hasta su regazo y acarició su espalda amorosamente. El cielo debía de ser algo similar a eso para Draco Malfoy.

Narcisa pasó su mano enferma por las tapas lujosas del cuaderno y musitó:

— Tu padre no está, cariño. Pronto tú te irás también con él. Ambos os iréis a cumplir una apoteósica misión codo con codo con el Señor Oscuro. Y esta misión exige sacrificios, grandes sacrificios. Una mujer boba como yo recurre a la escritura para desahogarse, ya ves… — torció el gesto al mirar con desagrado la libreta. — Pero, aún así, no puedo sentirme más orgullosa. Nada de lo aquí escrito debe desplazarte de tu meta. Nada… ni siquiera yo.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, ella sollozó.

Y, de nuevo, Draco se sintió morir. Quiso decirle que pensaba desertar, que no deseaba reunirse con su padre, que el miedo y el amor le empujaban a quedarse con ella… Sin embargo, no fue capaz.

_Nada de lo aquí escrito debe desplazarte de tu meta. Nada… ni siquiera yo._

Esas eran sus palabras, esa era su sentencia. Pero no estaba dispuesto a cumplirla. Revocaría la sentencia materna. Era su propia vida… y, aunque estuviera mal, _era lo que quería_.

Él rozó los cabellos de dorada ambrosía de su amada madre con infinita ternura, intentando apartarlos de su faz repleta de lágrimas y sangre. Posó sus ojos en sus ojos - posó el gris sobre el azul, ambos mezclados entre aquel verde asfixiante y opresor - y sonrió. La mano indecisa de aquel casi hombre tocó el carrillo de cristal de la que ahora era algo más que su madre, tiñéndolo de rojo carmesí con su pasión.

— ¿Qué haces, Draco? — musitó la antigua doncella.

Pero él no contestó, pero él no respondió. Las palabras eran superfluas en tal situación. Inclinando la cabeza ante su personal Afrodita consiguió que sus rectas narices se frotaran tímidamente. Su aliento emanado empañó la orilla cristalina de sus labios. Solamente unos milímetros de oxígeno impedían que en aquel dormitorio de conveniencia matrimonial fluyera un poco de amor prohibido y pecaminoso.

Pero el beso no sonó.

La flor tornó su rostro envuelto en llamas lacrimógenas, la flor hizo descender con delicadeza a su _regazado _desde las rodillas temblorosas al levantarse, la flor dio la espalda a sus sentimientos y fijó sus ojos vidriosos de rabia y pasión en uno de los bellos tapices que adornaban las paredes de aquella sala: líneas entrecruzadas con premeditación innata marcaban el linaje de su infelicidad funesta y, sobre ellas, un escudo caligrafiado y fraguado en el taller de la condena le recordaba por qué no era libre de elegir quién debía ser el dueño de su corazón:

_Toujours pur_

— Donde comienza la sangre, no queda espacio para el amor — sentenció.

Y era verdad.

Pero Draco se negaba a asumir esa evidencia. ¿Qué había de malo en querer a una madre? El amor no hace daño a nadie… o, al menos, eso creía él. Ella tenía que ser suya, aunque no quisiera. Ella tenía que ser suya, y de nadie más. Porque para algo era su madre. Y, según dicen, madre no hay más que una.

Poniéndose en pie y cruzando el dormitorio hasta el ancestral tapiz, quedose a su lado en mudo silencio. Despacio, el muchacho dispuso su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la mujer y apretó con suavidad. Ella giró sus ojos hacia los suyos de refilón, pero en seguida su mirada navegó otra vez por las aguas del hieratismo. No obstante, no eliminó la presencia de la mano filial en su hombro maternal.

— Si tú caes, yo caigo — le susurró con dulzura el casi hombre a la antigua doncella. Y, al ver que aquella seguía sin reaccionar, dirigió su dedo índice por las hebras de hilo plateado del tapiz y lo aposentó en un determinado lugar, mientas añadía: — Pero si él cae, volamos.

Narcisa contempló el punto señalado por Draco y sus pozos azules se exorbitaron.

Draco sonrió, pensando que había conseguido convencerla. Pero se equivocaba. El casi hombre se equivocaba, pues la antigua doncella se zafó de su apretón y se escabulló hacia la puerta de la habitación. Sus pisadas pronto resonaron escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose hacia más allá de los dominios de la Mansión.

Draco la oyó marchar mientras mantenía su dedo índice apuntando amenazadoramente a una de las ramas que formaban el grandioso baobab representado en el tapiz. Y esa rama, la cual tenía pensado hacer _caer _a cualquier precio, aunque su flor desertara en tal misión — en un principio, conjunta — tenía un nombre y una fecha:

_Lucius Malfoy_

_1954 - …._

Draco Malfoy sonrió macabramente a solas. Pronto aquella fecha estaría acompañada de otra, muy pronto. Él se encargaría de ello... aunque su flor no quisiera.

Y la primera parte de dicho encargo fue llevado a cabo en tan solo un par de semanas de fría, calculadora y escalofriante planificación. Aunque, de hecho, podría haber sido realizado en mucho menos tiempo. Pero Draco prefirió esperar a que la tormenta interna de su madre menguara un poco antes de actuar. Si es que podía menguar algo, claro…

Narcisa se alteraba en mayor grado a cada momento que pasaba. Los espejos continuaban rompiéndose y sus heridas nunca llegaban a cicatrizar ni física ni mentalmente. Pero ahora, además, era incapaz de permanecer más de cinco segundos en la misma habitación que su hijo: lo esquivaba errática, convulsa, maníacamente. No obstante, pronto dejaría de hacerlo: Draco estaba muy seguro de ello. Pero debía actuar ya, antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos: lo haría esa misma noche.

Cuando las campanitas del barroco reloj de pared del gran salón de la casa sonaron nueve veces, Draco se dirigió con cautela hacia los aposentos de su madre.

— Madre — dijo mientras se apoyaba en la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. — He de irme.

Ella estaba contemplando su reflejo múltiple en el espejo resquebrajado. ¿Cuántas veces lo había vuelto a romper desde que Draco lo arregló la última vez con un toque de varita? Lo ignoraba. Sintió lástima por ella: parecía alejada de todo, inmersa en un trance lamentable.

— Esta noche dormiré en casa de Zabini y regresaré mañana a la hora de comer. Siento no haberte avisado antes. No te importa, ¿verdad?

Era evidente que a ella no le importaba nada. Draco tomó su actitud como una aprobación silenciosa.

Quiso adentrarse en el cuarto y dar un beso de despedida a su progenitora, pero sabía muy bien que ella intentaría escaparse de nuevo. Y, de todas maneras, no era necesaria una despedida, pues en unos minutos volvería a estar en casa.

— Que pases una buena noche, madre — le deseó Draco en último lugar, marchándose al fin.

Y ella pasaría _una buena noche_, sí. Él se encargaría de ello.

Draco volvió a sonreír a solas de forma macabra mientras sus pasos resonaban en la escalera de mármol y el sonido de la puerta de la mansión al cerrarse hacía eco en sus oídos.

Al caminar por el jardín, sólo los arbustos y una legión de exóticos pavos reales eran cómplices de sus pensamientos.

_Esto no está bien, Draco. Es una locura, una maldita locura_, decía una alterada voz en su cabeza.

_¿Qué hay de malo en amar a una madre? ¿Qué hay de malo en tratar de ser un buen hijo?, _se oponía en un contrapunto moral otra voz más sensual.

_Ese es un tipo de amor maligno. ¡Traerá consecuencias terribles, Draco! ¡Consecuencias terribles!, _chillaba la primera de las voces con histeria inusitada en su cerebro.

Pero la voz sensual intervino nuevamente…

_Ese bastardo la ha abandonado a su suerte y sólo quedas tú, Draco. Tienes que cuidarla, tienes que ocupar el lugar que ahora te pertenece. Ahora __tú__ eres __él__, ahora __él__ no es __nadie__. Es tu turno, es tu vida y… ¿no es acaso lo que quieres?_

Sí. Ella era lo que quería. Ella y nada más. No haría caso a esas dudas estúpidas que lo apartaban de su misión, su _**verdadera**_ misión: estar con ella.

El casi hombre se internó en un conjunto de matojos especialmente denso y allí, sentado entre la tierra húmeda y medio adormilado, esperó a que la hora propicia aconteciera.

Cuando las nubes desnudaron a la luna llena, una lechuza asustadiza ululó a la noche perlada de misterio. Draco se desperezó de su letargo anodino y miró la posición de los astros inexorables: sí, era el momento correcto. No había duda.

Como si de un ritual se tratara, el muchacho comenzó a desnudarse bajo la pálida luz de la luna, la cual bañaba con dulzura cada recoveco del lívido cuerpo adolescente. Una vez que se encontró sin ropa alguna que cubriera su desnudez pecaminosa, Draco rebuscó entre los rincones de la hojarasca verduzca y halló un revoltijo de ropas oscuras y algo deshilachadas: una vieja túnica rasposa se deslizó por sus manos de diablo encantado. Traspasando con su rubia cabeza el enorme agujero de la tela, colocó la susodicha túnica sobre su figura: parecía envuelto en una vasta sábana funesta tal que un niño acunado por su cuidadora. Pero no importaba; pronto su masa crecería y rellenaría cada uno de los huecos de la prenda perfectamente.

Extrajo luego con sumo cuidado una diminuta botellita nacarada del bolsillo derecho de su camisa, yaciente en el suelo del jardín, y la destapó con un simple giro de muñeca. El ruido del _descorchamiento_ de aquel objeto retumbó entre los arbustos de la frágil oscuridad.

Después de esto, Draco Malfoy depositó la botella en el suelo húmedo y sacó del bolsillo izquierdo de la misma camisa una talega transparente. Abriéndola y vertiendo su _peliagudo_ contenido en el interior de la botella vidriada, aguardó con impaciencia.

Borbotones, chispas y destellos odoríferos tronaron en el núcleo de aquella poción conseguida ilegalmente en una de las múltiples esquinas del Callejón Knockturn. La sonrisa macabra volvió a aparecer en el rostro del muchacho.

Con el humo enroscándose irresistiblemente en las ramas retorcidas del roble que en la lejanía rotunda se alzaba, todo el contenido retumbante de aquel mejunje mágico se derramó sin más dilación por la estrecha garganta del sangre limpia.

De inmediato, todos los suyos órganos internos comenzaron a rugir al retorcerse y estirarse hasta límites insospechados de dolor puro. Desde la zona interior de sus piernas creció un ardor tórrido y demencial que envolvió cada célula de su ser. Se sintió cubierto de una cera invisible que se derretía ante la luz demasiado fogosa de la luna maligna: sus piernas y brazos se alargaron como en un potro de tortura, el semblante se le dilataba hasta formar un feo ángulo picudo y estrambótico, sus cabellos rubios prolongáronse como si una cruel mano invisible quisiera arrancárselos de cuajo…

Y, de improviso, todo cesó. Ahora cada partícula de su _nueva_ alma saturaba cualquier resquicio de la vieja túnica negra encapuchada. Ahora _era_ "él", aunque _siguiera siendo_ él mismo.

Sin siquiera acercarse a la fuente cristalina sobre la que se aposentaban algunas aves nocturnas para así contemplar el reflejo de su nuevo aspecto y comprobar el resultado de la potente poción _mejorada_ por su mano, Draco Malfoy se dirigió otra vez a las puertas de la Mansión que había abandonado horas atrás.

Dichas puertas al instante se abrieron, sin que él las rozara siquiera, y la sonrisa malévola a su rostro afloró de nuevo. Cruzando el suntuoso y lóbrego vestíbulo, arribó al salón principal de lo que ahora era, no sólo su hogar, sino _su dominio_. La estancia se hallaba vacía, tal como esperaba, por lo que, sin más preámbulos, se dirigió a la escalera de mármol y subió por ella al piso superior.

Una sutil luz irradiaba su esencia fogosa y derramaba luminosidad al oscuro y tétrico pasillo desde el interior de una de las primeras grandes estancias que a su izquierda se encontraban. Allí debía de estar ella todavía, en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó apenas hacía unas horas. La puerta abierta, insinuante, le invitaba a entrar y a reunirse con _lo que quería_.

Dudó unos segundos. ¿Y si ella lo descubriese? ¿Y si ella lo rechazara? ¿Y si no lo lograra? ¿Qué pasaría entonces, qué haría? Se sentía como un estúpido en aquel pasillo, parado como un pasmarote, mientras dos antagonistas voces luchaban en su cabeza.

— _Esto es lo que quieres, lo que realmente deseas... Ella se lo merece, ella te necesita. Él nunca la trató bien, pero tú repararás su error ahora que él se ha ido. Tienes el camino libre: ¡adelante!_

_— ¡No! ¡No lo hagas! No está bien, no. No lo está. ¡Es tu madre, maldita sea! ¡Tu madre! _

_—_ _¿Qué hay de malo en querer a una madre? ¿Qué hay de malo en tratar de ser un buen hijo? Nada, absolutamente nada. Tú la quieres, la amas. ¡Eso es lo importante: hay amor!_

_— ¡Esto no es amor! ¡Es una locura, una obsesión, un error! ¡Piensa en las consecuencias, piensa en las consecuencias! ¡No hagas ninguna tontería!_

_— La única consecuencia es que ella será tuya al fin. Tuya, Draco. Sólo tuya… y de nadie más._

_—_ _¿Y qué pasará cuando él vuelva? ¿Eh? ¡Se darán cuenta! ¡Los dos se darán cuenta! ¿Qué harás entonces? ¿Qué harás?_

_— No pienses en el mañana. ¿Acaso ella piensa en el mañana? No. Vive el momento, Draco. Aún falta mucho para que él vuelva y, cuando lo haga, ya te ocuparás de él. Ya harás caer esa rama…_

_— ¡No, no, no!_

_— ¡Sí, sí, sí!_

De pronto, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas en la alfombra tapándose los oídos con ambas manos. Agradeció que la moqueta hubiera ahogado el ruido sordo de su cuerpo al caer y suspiró de forma imperceptible. Estaba harto de dudar. ¡Harto! Ya era hora de dejarse de jueguecitos, de palabras vacías, de voces que lo increpaban cada segundo. Era el momento de actuar y nada - absolutamente nada - iba a frenarlo ya.

Y actuó: se levantó pausadamente del suelo. El frufrú de la túnica mortífaga se oyó en medio del sepulcral silencio cuando él se aposentó bajo el umbral del dormitorio de la desdichada flor.

Ahí seguía ella, en la misma triste estampa en que la había relegado.

Mantenía los ojos azulados fijos en el rastro de lo que fue su reflejo en el espejo desvencijado y la soledad que de ellos emanaba describía el dolor del mundo. Su semblante pálido estaba marchito de vida y esperanza y sus cabellos semejaban lianas salvajes de ambrosía dorada, pues estaban descolocados, enredados, deshilachados de su alma y su ser. Costras secas y diminutos cortes adornaban su piel ebúrnea como ornamentos exóticos en su rito de tristeza austera. Sus ropajes, así mismo, estaban igualmente dañados, quemados, sucios.

La princesa de las tinieblas era incapaz de recuperar su luz perdida.

Él, como en tantas otras ocasiones, se sintió morir. Era hermosa; seguía siendo hermosa a pesar de toda aquella bruma de melancolía y sufrimiento. Era tan hermosa que hacía daño incluso a aquellos que la miraban.

Embelesado por aquella magia, él comenzó a andar hacia la princesa… y esta se volvió inexplicablemente hacia él.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad. No había hecho ningún ruido que lo delatara, pero su flor lo miraba en aquellos instantes fascinada por la sorpresa… y por el horror.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — cuestionó ella con voz ronca.

— He vuelto — contestó él, elevando la voz y tratando de vocalizar y no arrastrar tanto las palabras.

Ella continuaba mirándolo. Un deje de miedo, preocupación y desconfianza se le advertía en su rostro.

— Eso ya lo veo — repuso fríamente. — ¿Te has escapado?

— Eh… sí — respondió él.

— No me mientas, Lucius — continuó ella cada vez más enfadada mientras se erguía. — Nadie escapa de Azkaban así como así. ¡Y de haberse producido una fuga en masa esos malditos entrometidos de _El Profeta_ se habrían enterado!

Él tornó a tragar saliva. No se había esperado aquella reacción. Y ahora ¿qué?

— ¡Dime la verdad, Lucius! — exclamó Narcisa completamente de pie, con su nariz pegada a sólo unos centímetros de su cara.

El supuesto_ Lucius _estaba entre la espada y la pared. Con dificultad y la voz demasiado trémula declaró:

— ¿Y a ti eso qué más te da? ¿No deberías alegrarte un poco porque tu marido ha vuelto a casa? ¿Qué formas son esas de hablar a un esposo?

— Yo... yo… — tartamudeó Narcisa a la vez que empezaba a temblar y caía en la silla.

Otra vez ella era la mala de la película. ¿Acaso no había sido una buena esposa? ¿Acaso no había sido una buena madre? Parecía que no, que siempre había algo que estaba mal y siempre, siempre era culpa suya. Otra vez el volvía a casa para castigarla y asestarle su ración de dolor y pesadumbre… y esta vez ella ya no tendría fuerza alguna para contraatacar.

Pero el _golpe de gracia_ no llegó. Él, quieto cual estatua, tenía su mano derecha abierta y levantada sobre su cabeza, como si deseara suplicar a los dioses que le otorgaran la fuerza y el ímpetu que tanto necesitaba para aquella acción.

No obstante, los dioses jugaron con él y no le proporcionaron su ayuda, los dioses permitieron que únicamente la Naturaleza de su ser le guiara en aquel maremágnum de sensaciones contradictorias. Por eso, él no la pegó: porque Draco Malfoy, al contrario que su padre, sí quería a esa mujer. Y, sobre todo, porque Draco Malfoy no era como Lucius Malfoy por mucho que se le pareciera y que fueran padre e hijo.

Narcisa lo miró boquiabierta. En sus ojos se leía la visión de un ángel, de una estrella, de un salvador. Sus labios resecos expiraron al amparo confidencial nocturno una sola palabra:

— Draco…

Él sonrió entre avergonzada y tímidamente. Ella se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a él, sintiéndose flotar en una nube mullida y suave. Y la nube fue aún más mullida y más suave cuando su hijo la abrazó con infinito mimo y acarició su espalda amorosamente. El cielo debía de ser algo similar a eso para Narcisa Malfoy.

La princesa de las tinieblas parecía haber recuperado su luz momentáneamente.

Miró a los ojos de plata helada del que ahora era algo más que su hijo y abrió la boca para decir algo. No obstante, él colocó sus dedos ebúrneos sobre la boca de la que ahora era algo más que su madre.

— No digas nada — musitó entre la penumbra. — Sólo… siente.

Y dicho esto, Draco chocó con suavidad su frente con la de Narcisa, mientras que ella pasaba tímidamente la mano por sus largos cabellos bruñidos. Él colocó la mano derecha en su cintura y la atrajo hacia sí con un tirón seco. Ella deslizó sus caricias hacia algún rincón de su cuello a la vez que él tocaba el antiguo carrillo de cristal límpido que se pigmentaba de escarlata cardíaco. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sintiendo el amor que se inhalaban uno a otro a través de sus mutuos alientos. Aromas de misterio volaron en susurros de confidencias nunca pronunciadas cuando las moléculas de oxígeno entre sus bocas comenzaron a comprimirse hasta casi solidificarse en hielo.

Pero algo quebró lo que podría haber sido una unión de serpientes deslenguadas…

— La sangre pura se marchita, Draco. Pero hasta los Malfoy tenemos nuestros límites hoy en día — rompieron el íntimo sosiego de los amantes unas palabras siseadas por unos labios finos y crueles.

Allí estaba la _interrupción_: bajo la lámpara de araña se alzaba con su porte ostentoso el auténtico fugado de la prisión de los magos, el cual, a pesar de su mortífaga túnica harapienta y su faz desencajada por el hambre, todavía exhibía su tendenciosa sonrisa de suficiencia ante una estampa poco cómica en su situación.

— Oh, perdonad. ¿He interrumpido algo? — añadió con sorna al ver que la pareja no reaccionaba. — Por mí no tenéis por qué preocuparos… Siempre es excitante ver cómo el bastardo de tu hijo te roba a tu esposa y planea llevársela a la cama a tus espaldas. ¿Verdad, Draco? ¿O debería llamarte Lucius?

Y dicho esto rió con sarcasmo bien logrado ante su propia broma, haciendo que sus carcajadas estridentes resonaran en cada rincón de la Mansión.

— Enfermos… — escupió con malicia al cesar su risa como si la cortase con un hacha de doble filo.

Desencadenó sus pasos de hombre encarcelado hacia la pareja, la cual se desenganchó de sus mutuas caricias, bastante asustada. Rescató su delgada varita de dentro de los jirones que cubrían su pecho y apuntó con ella a la puerta de la alcoba, que se cerró con gran estruendo, salpicando con ciertas volutas de polvo el tenso ambiente. Después, la dirección de la varita cambió repentinamente y su voz gritó:

— ¡_Crucio_!

La maldición damnificaba un cuerpo pálido que se retorcía por el dolor extra infligido mientras caía al suelo y lanzaba desesperantes chillidos a la noche divina: la flor estaba siendo desflorada por manos toscas y carentes de compasión.

— ¡Basta! ¡Déjala! — oyó la princesa que gritaba su amado.

Y así, el dolor cesó momentáneamente para ésta. Sin embargo, el sufrimiento fue mucho peor cuando descubrió que era incapaz de levantarse y detener el enfrentamiento que había comenzado por ella - y sólo por ella - : quizá había recibido un hechizo inmovilizador o quizá su alma estaba demasiado débil para sostener su cuerp;, no lo sabía.

Apenas podía ver allí, tirada como una muñeca rota, aunque su sentido de la escucha sí que le era útil y funcional, por suerte.

Sintió pasos apresurados por la alcoba, escuchó improperios insultantes y sarcásticos, oyó el zumbido de maldiciones que surcaban la atmósfera endogámica, supo que su marido y su hijo, el maligno y el príncipe, estaban luchando en un duelo a muerte. Por su amor. Por su posesión. Por ella.

Desde que era pequeña siempre le habían inculcado que el matrimonio nada tenía que ver con el amor y que la sangre - la pureza de la sangre - debía prevalecer ante todas las cosas. Desde que era pequeña siempre le explicaron que donde comenzaba la sangre, no quedaba espacio para el amor. Así que Narcisa Malfoy había ido seleccionando el amor que su alma encerraba y poco a poco lo había ido depositando la única persona que su estirpe le permitía: su hijo. Porque ¿qué había de malo en querer a un hijo? ¿Qué había de malo en tratar de ser una buena madre? Sollozó. Lo confesaba, sí: estaba enamorada de su hijo como éste de ella y no sabía si alegrarse o avergonzarse de ello. Dentro de su corazón había una lucha mucho mayor que dentro de su dormitorio.

¡Y menuda lucha la del dormitorio! La habitación estaba siendo literalmente demolida por los gemelos del caos, los cuales batallaban sin descanso. Uno, necesitaba el amor de una mujer; el otro, sólo quería que le devolvieran lo que era suyo.

La magia de su batalla apoteósica producía chispas coloreadas, luces de bengalas, estallidos petardeantes de odio mutuo, maldiciones de rivalidad terca. Todo por ella.

Hasta que, de improviso, las luces se apagaron, los sonidos cesaron, el espectáculo dio fin con el último acorde de una mole humana derrumbándose y expirando vida por cada poro a causa de un _Avada Kedavra_ lanzado a traición.

El silencio extendía su mano fatídica de la incertidumbre sobre aquel combate efímero en los terruños del corazón de la antigua doncella.

De improviso….

— Levántate — oyó una voz enérgica y dura que a su espalda le ordenaba.

Pequeños espasmos sacudían el cuerpecito de la dama del lago del miedo cuando sus piernas frágiles se estiraron. Con pavor absoluto, apenas alzó la vista para ver el rastro de muerte y destrucción: en lo que minutos antes había sido su santuario de las penas se encontraban dos figuras idénticas. Una, yaciente sobre la alfombra ligeramente quemada, se hallaba tumbada y en sus ojos exorbitados por la sorpresa de su muerte prematura los cristales de la lámpara de araña se reflejaban tristemente. La otra, aquella que se había dirigido a ella, estaba de pie y su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente por el esfuerzo destructor de su alma thanática mientras en sus dedos aún reposaba su arma de destrucción, su varita.

Narcisa se acercó a aquel desconocido tan familiar, dispuesta a preguntarle a quién debía llorar como reciente viuda: a su hijo o a su esposo.

Pero su voz quedó atascada en su laringe, quedó petrificada en su faringe, quedó impasible en su garganta cuando el asesino de su familia destinó su revólver mágico hacia _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_, _Casa_ que comenzó a ser besada con pasión por llamas rebeldes de amor puro.

— Si tú caes, yo caigo — susurró el desconocido, dándose a conocer. — Pero si él cae, volamos.

La princesa recuperó su luz, aquella luz flamígera con la que el tapiz ardía, aquella luz fogosa que en su cara se reflejaba: una sonrisa nacía en las comisuras de su boca menos marchita.

Y así, el aire se comprimió entre ellos. Y así, el oxígeno disminuyó poco a poco. Y así, entre caricias y suspiros, entre azul y gris, entre madre e hijo, en la noche verde sonó un beso.

Y así, ese beso se transformó en una unión de almas de serpiente dentro de un armazón de verdes sábanas de seda y sangre compartida.

Y así, se consumó el incesto.

Un incesto que traería consecuencias, _consecuencias terribles_.

Un nuevo espécimen mitad basilisco, mitad hembra nacería de aquella _familia_ de apellidos mitad _mal fario_, mitad _oscuridad_, espécimen filial que terminaría con la vida y con la alegría de la flor al ésta tratar de cumplir con su función mayéutica. Por ello el asesino de la familia volvería a asesinar esta vez a su hija y a su hermana y por ello decidiría el mismo asesino dar sepultura a su amada junto con un presente necrófilo suyo: su_ serpiente, _la causante de aquella creación de hija y hermana que desde un primer momento le había provocado repulsión_._ Por ello las palabras _presurosas, poéticas y momentáneamente liberadoras_ de la antigua doncella serían el epitafio de su muerte, aquel epitafio que el casi hombre desdichado recitaría bajo los sauces del jardín trasero de su ya por entero dominio mientras regaría la tierra fértil con las suyas lágrimas:

_Y cuando te marches, ¿qué pasará? El viento entre los sauces gritará tu nombre y, mientras, yo bajo los sauces lloraré hasta hacer nacer un nuevo río por el que fluirá la desesperanza._

Pero el asesino y la adúltera, embriagados en el lecho de Eros, aún no podían saber qué les depararía su incierto porvenir como amantes, aún no podían saber que su nube mullida y suave pronto se llenaría de toxicidad genética que asfixiaría sus almas.

FIN

* * *

¿Comentarios, críticas…? Gracias :D.


End file.
